come away with me
by Elenath Ambrose
Summary: Hermione and Snape are locked up, what will happen after a couple of hours in the dark... will they start to see the light?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters are owned by me. The Very Talented writer J.K Rowling has full claim to them. 

Authors Note: Should i go any further with this?

Ch.1

" Two in a group, Potter- Bullstrode, Weasley- Malfoy, Brown-zabini" Severus Snape read on until a small hand raised up into the air, not bothering to take his eyes off the page.

" Yes Miss Granger is there a problem?" he asked in almost a bored tone. 

" Sir, I .. I don't have a partner" she said, and looking around the room, he noticed that indeed she was right. " Fine, I'll over see your work" He glided over and sat next to the girl. As Snape watched her work, he noticed she seemed awfully familiar with the potion.. odd, he also noticed the technique she used while making it. as if every move was life or death. He respected her with that, that was until she dropped an extra mandrake leaf into the solution. "idiot girl!" he spat angrily " Now look what you've done, the potion is ruined and your grade has just dropped severely", it felt good to catch the know-it-all doing something wrong. But the feeling didn't last long because she promptly hushed him " Calm down! look I can fix it." she pulled out a bottle of sandalwood chips dropping exactly 3 in, and turning the potion counterclockwise for 32 seconds. Again the mixture turned a glowing green. He hated everything about that smug look on her face, he couldn't let her speak to him like that. " 30 pts and Detention Miss Granger" Snape hissed into her ear, Hermione turned and glared at him, unknowingly counting all the emotions she saw. 'Anger? oh yes plenty of that, amazement? wow there's something new. ... and what's that, I can't tell' 

Poor Snape knew he was being examined and he couldn't break her gaze. It was like looking into molten chocolate. Her eyes sucked him in. The bell rang and snapped them both out of it. Hermione hurried out afraid to loose any points for " staring at the professor".

The Day ended to quickly for both of them, Hermione arrived at 8:00 pm to find Snape hovering over a caldron twice his size . " Come here and stir this clockwise for 10 minutes." she went over picking up a large spoon and dipped it in. A huge puff of smoke filled the room. He immediately realized what had happened and what to do. Cursing loudly he yelled " Its poisonous! come on" he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her into a small vented chamber. Coughing and sputtering they sat down on the mattress which graced the cold floor. It was completely dark except for the moonlight streaming through one of the vents. " It locks from the inside, Miss Granger. We're stuck until Mcgonagall does bed check" hermione groaned loudly muttering " No.." 

blinking he asked " what?" " the professor and I have sort of an agreement." she stopped " go on" " i usually stay in the library after hours, so she doesn't check my bed anymore." He glared in the general direction of her, because it was to dark to actually see. " So we're stuck until someone notices your gone?!" he growled angrily. She paused " wont someone miss you at breakfast?" " I don't eat breakfast, you should know that... or are you to wrapped up in your life to notice others" her jaw dropped " well i wouldn't know, because i don't eat breakfast either professor." she replied curtly, an awkward silence passed. Hermione took a breathe " So.." she started " so what?" " never mind". They sat in silence for more than an hour before Snape took over the mattress. practically pushing her off. " Hey!" she yelled " What?! it's my dungeon" he said reasonably. stretching out and looking comfortable. By now their eyes had gotten use to the dark. she moved off into the cold floor angry and spiteful " greasy git" he rolled over on to his side, facing away from her and yawned " I heard that, 5 pts from Gryffindor". Hermione grumbled and laid down. thinking horrible curses she'd like to use on him. She fell asleep with a slight smirk on her face.

Authors note : what would make this story good? i love reviews and comments of all kinds. Feel free to flame and give suggestions. i'm open to everything. - Lady


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Anything in the Harry potter universe is not mine. I'm Sure you all know that by now. 

Authors Note: I am quite aware of my Grammar skills. I will try harder to correct them, but right now its late at night. I know there will be mistakes. So I apologize in advance.

Thanks -Lady 

Ch.2

They woke to the sound of bells. Severus groaned, looking around the room to see Hermione in the corner opposite of him. She was huddled into a fetal position, and her breathing was coming out in slow rasping shutters. Guilt welled up inside him as he noticed her lips were pale blue.

'Idiot' he thought to himself. ' How could you be so stupid.' After saying many colourful things, he picked her up and put her on the bed, covering her with his teachers robe. she awoke almost immediately, first noticing Snape had her arm, and was rubbing it vigorously, probably trying to get the circulation going.

" What are you doing?" she mumbled, half asleep. He dropped her arm, startled.

" I.. I'm sorry" he suddenly felt awkward and guilty for some reason. She stared up at him through heavy lidded eyes. 

" Is that the bell?" " yes, school's been cancelled. I think it snowed" she nodded and sat up, clutching his cloak around her possessively.

" well it doesn't matter anyway" he mused " potter and Weasley will sound the alarm when they find out your missing" she froze and became suddenly quiet. Snape became confused, something he said? " What?" she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. He watched her, prompting a response, but nothing came. 

"Miss Granger..." he said in his best and most intimidating tone. she snorted softly, making him feel a bit hurt. " it's nothing!" he swelled up angrily and stood. they ignored each other for a moment for she took a breath.

" fine. Harry, Ron and I are not on the best of terms anymore." suddenly as if breaking a dam, all her feelings flooded out " They're girlfriends don't like me, so they stopped being my friends last year." she wanted to cry. but not in front of Snape. He'd always been mean and horrible to her. She felt deep in her heart that he would start laughing any moment now. But nothing came. The man was silent, buried into his thoughts. Snape felt angry. but also pity. He knew damn well what it was like to have your best friend abandon you because they were influenced by someone. He wanted to tell her, he was sorry. He wanted to say he knew how- " I have an idea!" She broke him out of his thoughts and jumped up, her breath visible by now.

" Pick me up." Hermione demanded in a bossy voice. " No." he said flatly. She made a motion with her hands and cursed out loud 

" watch your tongue Miss Granger" His voice was patronizing and all around just plain mean. She wanted to throttle him. " Why are you being so insufferable! And we wont be getting out of here anytime soon because Harry and Ron will not be looking for me, and I doubt anyone is going to notice your gone, because your a bloody hermit!" she cried out angrily. He stared at her amazed. Then it hit him. No one would notice he was gone. Hermione stopped in mid rant and realized that she just spoken badly to a professor. She could be expelled! ' oh Gods why?! no' she moaned in frustration. Standing in the corner, she tried to gather her thoughts and figure out an apology that would result in minimal punishment. She couldn't look at him because he was probably radiating in anger. ready to snap and bite of her head. She shivered almost afraid to turn around. Then suddenly Big strong hands encircled her waist, lifting her up. Hermione gave a small shriek out of surprise.

" Now tell me exactly why i'm lifting you up." Snape muttered in a deep growl. " take me to the vent... please." he walked over, hermione who was perched onto his shoulders, looked out and saw only snow. Miles and miles of it. Her brows creased in concentration , then she saw it. a flash of.. red hair. apon closer examination hermione saw that it was Ginny and Harry, Snogging like mad in the snow. She blushed violently. peering around she saw Ron and Lavender cuddling in the snow. her heart pinged with sadness. He used to hold her like that. before the breakup . 

" Hey! over here! help!" She yelled. The couples split apart, alarmed at the invasion of privacy. The boys pulled out their wands and looked around. Thanks to Harry's Seeker skills he spotted her fingers protruding out of the vent. " Who is that?" he said walking towards her. " its me, Hermione, we're locked in the dungeons. Come on let us out!" " Hermione? what are you doing in the dungeons and who are you with?" " I'm with Professor Snape, we got locked in." A rude snigger came from behind Harry. " Have your grades really sunk so low, that you started sleeping with the teachers now?" " Ginny please" " come on Harry, she's only trying to lead you away from me." The red head grabbed Harry's hand and licked his ear, making him shiver. He cast a look at the vent, and turned around walking away. Ginny smirked. " i guess you'll just have to find someone else's boyfriend to steal!" she kicked hermione's fingers and ran off. " Hermione cried out and fell off his shoulders onto the mattress. " How could i be so stupid! of course they wouldn't help me. I'm such and idiot. Ow My Hand!" she was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks. Snape bent down and examined her fingers. " its broken." he announced. " I know that!" she cried. " well i can fix it if you let me." he said getting agitated at her " but.. but you don't have your wand." he flinched as if pained " true. but i can fix it the muggle way." " Are you completely mad! that will hurt!" She said dramatically, holding her hand close to her chest. " it's going to hurt worse later." Reluctantly she gave him her hand. He didn't even look at it, but was staring at her with a bemused smile. she didn't like it. Not one bit. She felt queasy, and funny. " What's your favourite flower hermione?" He said her name? _and _ he asked a stupid question. She looked at him, utter disbelief gracing her features. " Excuse me?" " It's a simple enough question." " I know what your trying to do, but it wont work. You cant distract me Snape. I -" She screamed as he snapped it back into place.

Harry felt as if his face was being sucked by a vacuum cleaner. He was distracted. Usually making out with a beautiful girl was more... enjoyable. He smiled feeling stupid. "What are you thinking about harry?" Ginny said staring at him with Blue green eyes, " Hermione" he answered immediately, and then regretting it. " What!? your thinking about that know-it-all mudblood?!" Woah. Harry blinked.

" Don't you call her that ever again" He said in a dead Serious Voice. Ginny stuck out her lip in that infuriatingly cute way.

" I'm Sowy harwy, I -" she said in a baby tone. A piercing scream filled the air cutting her off. Harry jumped up, Looking around wondering where it had come from " Hermione!" Ron yelled standing. Both of the boys ran back to the vent and yelled her name over and over. But no one replied, and that was because Snape had put his hand over her mouth. After moments of chattering about what they should do, the boys ran off towards the castle. " Now they'll go and tell someone I've killed you. The teachers will flock down here with weapons prepared to take me away." he said in a light matter of fact tone. She tried to smile. Tears still streaming out of her eyes. He felt his stomach drop. and his knee's weaken. Their eyes locked again. He felt compelled to do something, though he didn't know what. 

The Door opened and Albus stood, smiling happily. " Have a good night down here?"


	3. Ch 3

****

Disclaimer:

Anything in the Harry potter universe is not mine. I'm Sure you all know that by now. 

****

Authors note:

I really hope that my fiction is "Flowing" like my mum said it should.

Goodness! I have to give credit to all the other Fan fiction writers of HP. Making a good story that is appropriate and interesting for audiences is so much harder than it looks. 

****

Chapter. 3

__

" The Door opened and Albus stood, smiling happily. " Have a good night down here?"

They didn't answer, but merely stared as if it was a joke. So the headmaster continued, unfazed. " Funny how I come down, fully prepared to find a deceased Gryffindor, but to me you look alive and ... rather livid." A slight twinkle in his eyes made Hermione feel better. " I'm Fine, just another encounter with the shrew." she commented. Snape snorted, looking at the wall which he became fascinated with suddenly. Dumbledore smiled. " Anyway, Miss Granger, i'm glad that I found you. It seems that your talent in transfiguration and charms has caught the eye of Madame Maxine. She would like you to spend the rest of your 6th year in France with her, I need an answer immediately." He said cutting in on her confused thoughts. She looked at Snape, who quickly looked away. as if ashamed and embarrassed.. she then glanced at her fingers which were swelling to a considerable size, wrapped in the hem of the potion master teachers robes. The very same robe she was still wearing.

It wasn't a hard decision to make.

" Yes, I accept." Hermione said confidently. Snape felt like a massive weight had been put apon his shoulders. Ignoring it, he cleared his throat. " I need to catch up on grading papers, so if you don't mind taking this little celebration outside, I'd like to get back to a certain botched potion." he muttered smoothly casting a look at hermione who turned pink. " I'm so sorry Severus. Come Hermione, we'll get you packed." Albus made way for the door and stopped when he realized the Gryffindor wasn't following. She had turned, thrusting out her hand. " Good bye Professor Snape, It was a pleasure working with you." The potions master was surprised to say the least. So naturally he took her hand and shook it." And to you Miss Granger, Your presence will be missed in my classroom." They exchanged the smallest of smiles and Hermione left feeling better than she had been in days.

Walking up the stairs, Dumbledore stopped and turned. " What happened between you two down there?" she shrugged. " Nothing really, we just talked. why?" he broke out in a confused smile. " In all of the 15 years I have known Severus, Not once has he ever willing touched another human being. Not a hug, pat on the back, or a handshake." the older wizard looked mystified, causing hermione to turn a rather Weasley like shade of red. Thinking back to when Snape had held her, trying to keep her warm early this morning. " So harry and Ron went and got you?" she asked changing the subject. Not a good choice for suddenly, he looked disappointed in something... or rather someone. " Not exactly, I over heard them and two young ladies arguing. eventually they went back out side." Hermione felt utterly alone just then. The two walked in silence until they were at the portrait leading to the Gryffindor tower. " Well this is where I must leave you." he said. " When your done packing, touch the muggle calculus book and you'll portkey to Burbaxtons. I hope you have a great experience there. I look forward to seeing you next year." She felt a deep love for this man, who had been her alternate father during the past 6 yrs. Hermione threw her arms around his neck. " I'll miss you sir. It's been a wonderful year." she said, not quite telling the truth about the wonderful part. They parted their ways. Hermione found no one was in the common room, so she packed alone. It was ok though. she preferred to be alone anyway. It took her, about an hour. Her stuff was packed. And all that she left behind was a framed picture of Ron, Harry, and herself taken at a quidditch match years before. The figures waved happily, as she disappeared.

It had been the longest 10 months Severus Snape had ever endured. Despite the whole death eater thing in his life, not having Miss granger around in his class was pure and utter torture. He hated to admit it, but her presence was a calming influence on the class, but now every day he had to put up with Longbottom blowing things up, and then breaking down in tears because hermione wasn't there to make it better. He sat grading his papers, while keeping a close watch on the class. They seemed to be struggling with a simple truth serum. He smirked maliciously while grading potter and weasley's papers, the crimson slashes almost covered the page. Ever since they left hermione to supposbly 'die under his hand', Severus been much harder on them. Taking away points for 'looking happy' or 'breathing too much.' And then there was Miss Weasley. She had begged the headmaster to let her quit his class. Albus simply said no. Good riddens to the little brat. " Don't you think your being a little hard on them" the head master had once asked him. " Not a chance sir." Dumbledore nodded and left the younger man's teaching methods alone after that.

The door opened to his class, he didn't bother looking up, he never did. The figure crossed the room and stood right in front of him. becoming annoyed, he looked up. " What do you wa-" Severus stopped in mid rant to set eyes on a most shocking site. 

" Hello professor Snape." His jaw dropped, and all he managed out was " Hermione?" her smile got bigger. 

" uh i mean, Miss Granger. You're back" he stared, taking it all in. She wore a simple black skirt that rested just above her knees, a button up, crisp white collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. over her clothes, a black Robe, no tag or hogwarts distinction any where . Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she wore silver framed reading glasses. It made him feel unintelligent just sitting next to her.

" Is there any particular reason your staring at me." she muttered, trying to keep the class from noticing her. He shook his head no. What the hell had happened to his know-it-all Gryffindor, the one he could pick on about her over sized teeth and bushy hair. It was all gone. All that remained was a confident, intelligent woman. Their eye's locked in a most curious manner. Severus felt like a dirty old man for giving her the look over. And as if fate had some sort of evil plan, the bell rang, causing all of the second year hufflepuffs to dash out of the room . Albus stuck his head in. " Ah Miss Granger, I thought I would find you here. Come Severus, Lunch awaits us and our head girl." he blanched. that's right. Hermione was the new head girl. The head boy had done all of the duty's alone, for the extra month since 7th year had started. " Does anyone know your back?" he asked. " Not yet sir." " Good." a smirk spread across his face. She looked confused, Albus filled her in. " Severus has wanted to see the looks on Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley of when you came back. He felt it would be particularly interesting." The potions master turned to glare

" Don't you ever get tired of reading people's minds?", " Not really. No" Hermione giggled at the exchange. He pushed the doors open, to reveal the familiar great hall. Hermione sniffed. " its so beautiful." " i heard Burbaxtons had a lovely great hall, with ice sculptures and other unnecessary things " he waved his hand as if he didn't care. " Yes it was lovely. But I shall always find hogwarts a more beautiful place." Dumbledore swelled with pride. " Thank you miss Granger, we try to keep this old castle running each and every year." They walked to the head table unnoticed. Well that was until she sat down next to the head boy. Draco Malfoy. " Granger. What are you doing here." He said showing no surprise on his face. but it was clearly evident in his eyes. " I'm the head girl, Mr. Malfoy. I have every right to sit her, as you do." She said in a tone that demanded respect and authority. It worked, because the slytherin gave her one final glance before turning back to his lunch. 

" Well that wasn't much fun. I wanted to play a bit ." she whispered to Severus. who nodded thoughtfully.

Authors note: Thanks again for all the sweet reviews. I'll try not to disappoint. - Lady


	4. Ch 4

****

Disclaimer:

Anything in the Harry potter universe is not mine. I'm Sure you all know that by now. 

****

Authors note:

Gracious me, it's been ages since I've written a chapter. So everyone must bear with me 

also I'd like to point out that I'm not really sure if this story is going alright or not. please if you have any comments please feel free to leave a review. Also I know my spelling and grammar is incorrect, so relax... I'll try harder next time. Pinky Promise.

****

Chapter. 4

__

" Well that wasn't much fun. I wanted to play a bit ." She whispered to Severus, who nodded thoughtfully.

And so dinner went on without much commotion, Hermione was rather quiet for most of the night, despite the fact Professor Flitwick tried to include her into the riveting conversation about mandrake puberty ("Do the boys have fluctuating voices like normal male teenagers?"). Her dark eyes cleared the room with one smooth sweep, landing on Harry and Ron for a second before moving on.

" Are you ok?" Severus asked seriously, giving her a concerned look.

" Of course professor, I was just thinking." She flashed him a smile that gave nothing away, practiced to perfection.

"Well, think a little louder." Dumbledore leaned in, offering her a lemon drop.

"Do you carry those everywhere you go, headmaster?" She asked laughing.

" But of course!" 

He pulled out a zip-lock bag for everyone to admire.

" An old man such as my self has to keep the blood sugar up and flowing!" The staff chuckled. 

" So Miss Granger, how was your stay at Burbaxtons? Pleasant I hope." Draco said trying to nose into the conversation for he was used to being the center of attention. She turned to him and bit her lip.

" Oh it was very well, thank you for asking. Though I must say, I missed you." Her hand patted his own, making his Grey eyes widened 

"Ha Ha, and your sarcasm has been missed." He drawled.

" Alright, if you think it's sarcasm, so be it, but I doubt many people can compare to the great Draco Malfoy." She was baiting his pride, making him feel good. Severus knew that, but why was what he wanted to know. Did she fancy him? God, he hoped not. A smirk grew, and the younger 

Slytherin nodded 

" Why thank you granger, I knew you weren't completely stupid." She nodded 

" I was never stupid Draco." He blinked and didn't look at her this time. 

When lunch was over, Professor Mcgonagall took Hermione to her first class and left her with a schedule. " Good luck dear, I'm so very glad to have you back." 

" Thank you ma'am" She opened the door and walked in.

" Ah Miss Granger, Thank you for joining my class, Everyone I'm sure you all know Hermione Granger." Every Gryffindor in the room gasped. Harry's grip on his quill became so tight that it snapped between his fingers. Ron gulped and elbowed his best friend so hard that Harry would have a bruise to remember that exact moment. 

" God it's Hermione! Do you see her?!" 

" Of course I see her!" 

The boy who lived replied not taking his eyes off of her, Everything was different about her, but in the same instance it was all the same. She didn't look different, except for her clothes and glasses?! ("eh?") but it was her stature that made all the change. She was confident, and well bred it seemed. She looked as if she had spent 10 months in heaven, No books to hold her down, No one to tell her she was ugly and boring.

Hermione shined like a light in the darkness.


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Hp Kingdom. Except this terrible plot line... 

Authors note: I've just got my first beta reader, Katie. Thanks to her, you will all have legible chapters. 

Ch.5

In the teacher's lounge, Severus was very disappointed to hear that Hermione had made the first appearance without his being there. The urge to get a time turner was almost too hard to resist, but somehow he managed, thinking about how his next class was with the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. 

'This should be interesting,' the dark Potions Master thought, pushing back a stray lock of hair. Perhaps, for the hell of it, he should pair Hermione with the dunderhead duo? Nah. Weren't there laws against making students go insane? It wasn't fair to Miss Granger either.. She was perfectly sensible woman and there was no point in making her brain go to rot. The bell rang, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he sat down watching everyone file into his class.

" Did you see her? With those glasses? What's she trying to pull?" Pansy Parkinson giggled, hanging onto Draco, who nodded and sat down. Hermione walked in and sat down, pulling out her books and looking ready.

" Is everyone here? No? Well, too bad!" He pointed a wand and slammed the door on two lingering Gryffindors who were about to come in. Hermione's jaw dropped. How could he treat his students like that? He hadn't been like this when she had left. Looking around, she noticed no one else seemed perturbed by his behavior, and even Neville kept his eyes straight ahead. The young woman looked at Snape and caught his eye while he was taking roll. She raised a brow, enquiring on his recent actions. 

" Is there something you would like to say, Miss Granger?" He drawled, his voice rolling over her ears like silk. She shuddered.

" Yes, actually. Why did you shut the door on them? They could have learned something if you would have let them."

" They did learn something, Miss Granger; they learned not to be tardy for my class." She tsked and opened her mouth to speak again.

" - Also, it would be wise to shut your mouth, you might catch a fly." The class giggled into their hands, she twisted around and gave them a cold look, shutting her mouth. 

"Now that we have roll taken care of, we resume class by learning the Dolente-Sparta potion. Does anyone know what that is?" No one raised their hands, except of course Hermione, who never missed a chance to answer. Severus rolled his eyes and made a lazy motion for her to speak.

" This highly combustible potion is used for turning back time. Its components are ragweed and polytoxiciolum, which makes the draught severely temperamental to loud noises. If that happens the effect becomes magnetic and-"

" That's enough, Miss Granger, we don't need the dictionary definition." Severus coughed, smothering a "know-it-all" comment. She frowned deeply at him and he had to cough again.

" Something wrong, Professor?" she asked " Are you ill?" Her voice was too damn annoying for her own good. Too smooth and clear. He wasn't used to people not stuttering in his presence, except for Dumbledore, of course. 

" Nothing is wrong Miss Granger, 30 points from Gryffindor." Hermione turned red with anger and she gave him a death glare.

" What?! I was only asking if you were all right, it wasn't if I was asking you to do us all a favor and drop dead!" she yelled back

" Detention Miss Granger for a week, 7 pm. And I'm sure it's going to look nice on your permanent record." He hissed back, now hovering over her. He could hear the short angry breathing in her chest, her brown eyes darkening and her chin held up defiantly. He felt himself shake, his breathing almost matching her own. God! Was this turning him on? Ew! He stepped back and never relented on his patented death stare. She didn't either. 

Hermione stared at him; Severus was hovering above her like a vulture. How dare he act like an egotistical bastard?! ' I'm not going to back down Snape,' she thought, smugly looking straight into his eyes. Bad move apparently, because the depths were like the coals of hell; they were addicting. If she stared hard enough she could see the molten lava behind the clear whites of his eyes. Even the gold flecks in his eyes reminded her of fire. There was something frankly exotic by his stare, which made her blush like mad.

" I think they're going to kill each other," someone whispered, bringing them out of their thoughts.

" 5 sickles, Granger wins. Look at her face, she looks crazy." 

" You are so on; Snape is going to butcher her!" 

Whispers rose and Severus realized that it was getting out of control.

" Sit down, Miss Granger, before I send you to the headmaster." His whisper was soft and it promised immediate death. Voldermort would have even been scared.... Well...almost. 

" Now, If nobody has anything else to say, I'd like to get started with this class before N.E.W.T.s." 

It was now dead silent. Ah, sweet victory. Severus began his class with a smug look upon his face, but painfully aware of Hermione's dark stare.


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Hp Kingdom. Except this terrible plot line... 

Authors note: Been in school for a while and haven't had the chance to update. This chapter was written in the dead of night and with out beta reader approval but if I don't turn it in now, then I won't have another chance on the computer for a month. Sorry Katie and to my grammar afflicted readers.

Ch.6.

Darkness plunged into the innermost workings of Hogwarts, sucking up all the bits of yellow and orange sunlight left; and magical candles everywhere lit themselves making clear passage for everyone in the castle; letting the long corridors become warmer to the traveler. There was one place, however, that the candles did not reach. The dungeon. Which seemed so cold and lonely at that very moment had a visitor. It was just as Hermione had last remembered it so very long ago; she touched tenetively on the walls afraid something would pop out any moment ruining the silence and the feeling of safety. No matter that she was a " brave Gryffindor", the brunette had always fancied herself quite the chicken in such times.

" What are you doing?" A rather rude and loud voice said behind her, so close that she could feel the warmth of their breath on her neck. She swiveled 180 degrees around, wand in her hand, and curse on the tip of her tongue 

A flare lit up showing the sinister face of Severus. But to her guilty conscious, his face wasn't at all evil and foreboding. The light only made him seem more erethral in a sense. His intense eyes seemed to stare down at her, showing that his mind was consumed with the thought of her. Ok probably, the thought of expelling her or taking a thousand pts away. But still.... It was the logic involved. He towered over her as he had done earlier in class; she could smell a fresh shower and sandalwood lingering on his pail skin. His hair even looked a bit damp. 

" What are you doing here?!" She accused, mistakenly pointing her wand at him. He in turn pointed his at hers, jabbing her in the belly. She squealed and he raised a brow at the same time. 

" It is my dungeon."

Simple as that.

He smiled as she squirmed. Funny, she wasn't so brave away from her audience now. 

He was smiling?! Dear god was she imagining this? He was looking at her and smiling. Was that really a wand in her stomach? Oh bad thought. Hermione flushed, removing her wand from his face, and to her disappointment he removed his. 

" I believe we have a detention-scheduled professor." She tried to sound calm and unperturbed. But it was too late. He knew it now, that she was afraid of the night or something along that nature. And it was true; she didn't like to be alone in the dark. He never fancied the idea that she could be afraid of anything. It was rather surprising and endearing the way she stood there, holding herself and staring up at him, wild curls in flying out in several directions. It surprised him how much he wanted to hug and comfort her. 

Severus surprised Hermione when he gently took her arm and led her deeper into the halls telling her when to step down or turn. Not even mentioning the fact that she could have muttered lumnos in the first place. They reached the classroom and went inside where he lit several candles.

" So, how has your first week been?" He asked 

" Fine."

" And you know why you're here ?" 

" Because you wont let anyone be less than perfect." Touché. He turned around and shrugged.

" The world outside isn't going to be any nicer than I am. In fact, it's only going to be harder, do you really think that if something happens to Neville Longbottom in which case, he has to cast a difficult spell, that someone is going to walk him through the steps?" 

" No, but isn't it the teachers job to be patient and help the student learn if they're not making any progress? You can't just shut us out."

He sat down motioning for her to do the same and then asked suddenly: 

" Do you hate me?" 

" No!" She coughed out " what kind of question is that?" . 

" Then do you not respect me?" 

" Where are you going with this? You know I do." 

" Then why do you continue to question my teaching ability? After all, I did teach a remarkable young woman who became head girl ."

Her brow raised several inches before breaking out into a light chuckle.

" You're kidding right? Remarkable? When have I ever been remarkable? What have I ever done to be considered anything but a nuisance to the wizarding society?" He frowned at her so deeply, looking hurt.

" Miss Granger, I don't like to put up with people who pity themselves, I will not accept a self degrading attitude from yourself especially when you know you're better than half the witches and wizards at this institution." He set his jaw stubbornly and watched her shoulders slunk in defeat. 

" You know, it's so hard to be someone I'm not. I came back here, my hair done up, my clothes freshly pressed, and my head held high. But still it's not me. Every morning I have to tell my self to keep going that there's something out there worth it. I don't know if I can keep on the charade." She confided, but he didn't say anything. Nothing at all. And as time passed and the night got darker, Hermione decided his silence was of disgust. She got up; her head hung in defeat sad that he had broken her so easily. She made her way to the door.

" There is something worth all of your time if you'd just turn around." 


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: The great J.K. Rowling created everything in the Harry Potter kingdom. Me, I just created the plot line. 

AN: Another poorly written chapter typed in the dead of night without beta reader approval. Woe is me; I've lost my beta's e-mail. 

-------------------

****

Ch 7.

__

" There is something worth all of your time if you'd just turn around." 

****

--------------------

She turned around.

Long black robes swished about her ankles, near the very spot where he was currently concentrating on, trying his hardest not to meet the quizzical gaze fixed in her eyes.

"What I meant to convey Miss Granger, though not as elegantly as I would have liked, is to say that I need you-" 

Her eyes widened and if it possible her ears perked up in a dog like manner that would have annoyed Severus greatly had he been looking at any thing but her ankles. It was a lie that he hated all animals, the fact was that he just didn't enjoy them unless they were pickled in an airtight jar on his desk, plus dogs reminded him of Sirius Black which was disturbing all on its own.

"-To assist me with the first years while I catch up on a bit of overdue lab experiments." He finished, making her think she had only imagined the pause in his last sentence. Disappointment settled comfortably within her gut, although unknowingly, she reassured herself that this was a man who didn't let anyone touch him, more or less help him. 

'Score for me.' She grinned thinking back 10 months. 

Her silence, he concluded, hinted that she was considering his offer carefully. What was there to contemplate? Didn't she realize that he was putting himself on the line for her, for choosing a Gryffindor mudblo- muggleborn over a Slytherin? When this got out, he'd have to explain his actions to the dark lord for Merlin's sake. Severus was sure that conversation would go over _real_ smooth at the dark revel. 

"Be grateful child, I could have given this opportunity to a more deserving student who wo-"

" I'd love to help professor." She interrupted hastily, Severus scowled at the word 'help' but nodded despite it.

" Then I'll write your head of house a note, but you now, on the other hand have a class to teach in-" Severus glanced at the wall clock and smirked viciously " -10 minutes, perhaps you'll want to prepare for it." He turned around in his chair, signaling that the conversation was officially over. 

Scowling, Hermione stalked out of his office and into the neighboring classroom muttering how childish he was. 

Severus breathed a sigh of relief at her exit, grumbling deeply 

" Just what exactly have I gotten myself into?"

-------

In the other room, the head girl tenderly took hold of a piece of chalk shuffling hesitantly towards the daunting black board. 

" Ten minutes to figure out a lesson plan for 142 first years. And me a complete and utter mess." 

Someone chuckled lightly from the doorway; giving herself whiplash, she turned around to find her mentor for the last 7 years watching with slight amusement. 

"Excuse me Headmaster, if I had known you were there..." She smiled despite herself

"Quite right my dear, tell me, what's this about today's lesson plan?" Her eyes brightened as she began to describe how Professor Snape had asked for her assistance. When she had finished she failed to notice the amazed look on the old wizards face. It was truly amazing how she kept amazing him through the most unexpected people. 

" Congratulations Miss Granger, I trust you'll fill all the first years heads with the appropriate amount of knowledge in time for semester exams." She nodded vigorously

" But do try and remember they are only 11, Severus tends to forget that fact every now and then." He winked, blue eyes twinkling happily.

" Of course headmaster, I'll do my best."

" That is all I ask, now, where is my favorite potions master hiding?" He asked fishing out a Lemon drop from his robes. Hermione pointed towards the office and turned her back after he began to retreat towards the door.

" Miss Granger, one more thing." Dumbledore said waving his wand. 

"Yes Sir?" 

" You'll need proper attire for teaching." 

On her body, she wore no longer the plain black robes of her youth, but professor's robes. Nice ones with the words "_Assistant Potions Professor: Hermione Granger_" printed on the breast. The same kind she'd dreamt about as a child. 

" Thank you." 

" Anytime Miss Granger, by the way, you have 2 minutes until class. My apologies for taking up your time." 

She groaned loudly.

------------------

Severus closed his eyes lounging back into his chair. This was kind of nice. Just sitting here, not doing anything, not worrying about the students or anything else for that matter. He couldn't care less if they ended up bored to death by Granger's lecture. He couldn't care less if she took points from his 'precious' Slytherins, he couldn't care less if one of those dingbats caught the class on fire and-" His eyes popped open.

" Have I gone mad? Got to stop the insanity." Pushing himself out of the chair he came nose to nose with Albus Dumbledore. 

Obviously startled, the professor fell back into his chair with a shriek, then proceeded to glare viciously back at the older wizard. 

" Must you sneak up on me?"

" If the need be." Stupid smile. Stupid old coot. Stupid girl. Stupid ideas. Stupid- 

" I didn't know you had it in you Severus." The headmaster commented popping another Lemon drop in his mouth. 

" You shouldn't eat so many sweets at your age Albus."

"Pray for tooth decay as I always say, would you like a licorice?"

" No, thank you. Anyway, in reply to your last comment, it just so happens I merely needed the extra time to devote towards the order and other matters, she was the only one around to do it at the moment." 

" Well what ever your excuses are, you've made Hermione very happy tonight, happier than she's been in a long while."

" All intentional. My target you see." He muttered sarcastically

" You've always had great aim Sev."

Dumbledore grinned at the faint blush forming on the younger Professor's face.

Author's Note: I've lost my beta reader, If I can't find her by next time, I'm going to be looking for a new one because God knows what havoc I cause with my terrible grammar. Write me if you want to be mine. 


	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: The great J.K. Rowling created everything in the Harry Potter kingdom. Me, I just created the plot line. 

AN: Slow start. Still no beta found. 

I don't have an e-mail working right now, so if you leave a message on the review page thing I can probably read it there. Sorry if you've been sending to my e-addy. 

-------------------

****

Ch. 8

__

" You've always had great aim Sev."

Dumbledore grinned at the faint blush forming on the younger Professor's face.

****

--------------------

4 days later- 4 godforsaken, miserable, torturous days later, Hermione found herself in front of the most ignorant first years Hogwart's had ever seen. 

" Miss Potter, I am quite aware that although no relation to Mr. Potter of Gryffindor, both of you seem to share the same idea that you can slack off in my class." Hermione coldly stated, her patience retreating south for the winter "But the main difference between him and yourself is that, you have some skill of seeing past your nose. So if you will please use those pretty little eyes and read to the class the first sentence of the chapter I assigned to you last week." The girl whimpered, reaching for her battered book and read: 

__

" Although the bodily-shrinking draught is commonly used to reduce the size of certain limbs, (A few students dared to giggle, and in return received dirty looks from the head girl.)_ it is possible to eliminate severe headaches by adding **4** ounces of shredded mandrake root to the solution **before **the lavender extract."_

" Really? Is that so?" Hermione dryly asked, while walking across the room in a fluid motion. "Now if this is the case Miss Potter, then tell me why did you write:

__

" By throwing in baby Mandrakes with a pinch of love into your potion, you will receive the effects of no illnesses." 

This was too much for the Slytherin side of the room, who roared with laughter. 

" Silence!" 

The girl, who flushed several shades of red shrugged, 

" I... I didn't-" She started to explain. 

" That's exactly right, you didn't, you didn't even bother reading this assignment until 5 minutes before the class had even started. Am I right Miss Potter?"

A small guilt ridden nod confirmed her suspicion. Hermione expelled a disappointed sigh and ran a hand through the tangled mess of curls adorning her head.

" I believe Miss Potter is not alone in her attempt of speed-reading. In fact I'm positive that the majority of you didn't even try to open your books. For this, everyone who failed the quiz will not only write me a 24-inch composition on the bodily shrinking potion, but you will write it in prose. Don't you dare think this is a time to slack off, because first thing Monday morning, you will recite it in front of the class, and be graded upon your creativity and accuracy. The select few, who actually passed today, will receive 5 extra points on the next test and are excused from this assignment."

Groans filled the classroom drowning out Hermione's final comment

"Oh, and 3 pts to Ravenclaw, Miss Potter, for at least attempting to answer the question with some reasonable flare." The child nodded, awe struck, and swore someday to become a professor just like her. This substitute wasreally cool!

------------------

" Miss Granger!" 

" Damn" the Gryffindor muttered darkly stopping to a halt, 'So much for a good day.' 

Judging by the deep red-orange rays piercing the windows, Hermione had anticipated a lazy, comfortable and warm Saturday. ' My inner eye seems to have clouded temporarily' 

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" She turned towards the lioness with a light tone. 

"The headmaster informed me that you've landed yourself detention for the next 3 weeks." It was a fact, not a question.

Mirvina sniffed when she noticed the impertinent girl staring down at her with a blank stare.

" If you think this isn't serious, Miss Granger, I hope -"

" You must be joking." Hermione finally struggled to speak, unable to believe that she'd gotten _detention. _Certainly the headmaster had gotten the wrong person. 

" No Professor, you don't understand-" but the woman waved her off with a flick of her hand

" I understand perfectly, I couldn't believe it at first, but when I saw the pictures. Honestly Hermione. Harry and Ron might never forgive you for this." 

"What pictures?" The head-girl tried to remain calm, but when there were pictures, it was impossible to know what she could have been caught doing, consciously or unconsciously.

" Don't play stupid child, it's unattractive, (Hermione rolled her eyes) anyway Professor Snape expects you everyday, apparently you already know the time...Figure the bastard would want you with him" The older woman mumbled the last bit to herself.

" Huh?" The bell rang before another word was spoken. 

" Get to class Miss Granger before I take off points." Was the stiff reply. It occurred to the head girl that by the look in McGonagall's eyes, Severus and Dumbledore had conspired something completely treasonous against her, otherwise her head of house would have been with her all the way.

Then again... Gryffindor's were not exactly known for their loyalty to their friends. 

Viciously, she stomped out the memories dancing in her head. 

Trudging towards the greenhouse, Hermione vowed to pay Severus Snape a visit this evening.

Authors Note: 

I'm going to start in on the romanticism of HG/SS next Chapter. Any thoughts or suggestions would be appreciated. 

Also, this chapter I've realized, seems slightly out of place, but within the next couple of pages, it will all start to fit. Don't worry. 


End file.
